In Bloom
by AerosmithGurl
Summary: In Future Trunk's time line Chichi has a baby but sends her away b/c she doesn't want to lose someone else to the androids so Bulma builds a machine to send her to a different dimetion. Trunks goes to find her. Trunks/Ryoko and TM/DBZ fic.
1. Default Chapter

A/N:This is a Tenchi Muyo and Dragon Ball Z crossover. It will grow to be Trunks/Ryoko. I do NOT own any of the people....I do have a few original people BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM! I WON'T LET U!!!lol sorry about that... Okay enough with the talky go read! ******************************************************************  
  
In Bloom Chapter one:  
  
Screams of terror could be heard all over the city. People raced through the streets, some getting trampled over. The smell of death ran ramped in the small city. Bodies being crushed and millions dieing by the minute. No hero to save them. No miracle to help them. They all would have the same fate; death.  
  
Chichi woke with a start. There was no way she could let her new born baby suffer the same like so many others. As soon as Bulma had the time machine fixed she would say good bye to her little girl forever.  
  
'Well...at least she'll have a normal life. It's what she deserves.' Tears began to form and fall. She got out of bed and walked over to the cradle by the window. A beautiful little baby girl with golden eyes laid there wide awake....but she wasn't crying. 'Thats strange' Chichi thought.  
  
"Are you hungry little one?" She asked. The baby smiled up to her mommy. Chichi carefully lifted the baby out of her crib and carried her into the small kitchen.  
  
It was starting to thunder outside and the baby started to cry. 'Poor thing. The slightest thing scares you.' Chichi thought with a smile. "I'm going to miss you. I know I shouldn't't give you a name now...you've been nameless for a month already and giving you a name would just make me more attached to you. I guess its best for you to be just 'baby' for me." She liked to muse that the baby could understand what she was saying. But she knew better than that.  
  
With a sigh she tested the warm milk on her exposed wrist. It was perfect, she would know since she already had a child long before this one and had been through all this before. She sat down in her rocking chair and fed the little bundle in her arms.  
  
The child was still clearly shaken by the loud booms of thunder but drank without worry. She felt safe in her mothers arms...she knew nothing would happen as long as she was there; on some level anyway. But that would not be a well known feeling for her in the future.  
  
***************************The Next Day****************************  
  
"I don't want you traveling across the city... what if the androids see you? Mom, are you even listening to me?" A upset Gohan asked. His father had died right after his little sister was conceived and it was up to him, and him alone, to protect them.  
  
"Don't worry so much. Anyway's your coming too. Don't you want to say good- bye to your little sister?" Chichi said while getting the baby ready for the dangerous walk across the city. They had once lived in the country but when the androids had come along it was all destroyed and they had to live in a shack at the edge of town.  
  
"Why do we have to send her away??? Don't you want to keep her?" "Because she deserves a chance to live. I never wanted her to be born into this." Chichi explained with a tear in her eye.  
  
"She could help us fight! Sure shes young now, but she will grow up to be strong and powerful with the right amount of training. You can't do this....shes flesh and blood!" Gohan had just crossed the line. Chichi began to cry.  
  
"I don't want to lose someone else to those horrible creations! *sob* I don't want her to fight. Gohan don't you see that she deserves a normal life? *sob* Shes just a baby! Don't you see how much I already love her? Its to late for the rest of us...I just thought if i-" She cut herself off. There was no way she could describe what it was like for her.  
  
He sighed and looked at her tired, drawn face. He knew that it was hurting her as much as it did him.  
  
"I'm sorry.... It......it's just that.... she's my sister for god's sake! And we're giving her away like a puppy that isn't wanted?" He closed his eyes for a brief moment.  
  
"I'm sorry... I know that it's for the best. Let's......let's just get her there okay?"  
  
Chichi's shoulders slumped and she began to cry silently. Gohan put his arms around her and began to hum a very familiar tune.  
  
Lyrics of something sweet......  
  
Slowly her sobs subsided and she smiled up at him.  
  
"I used to sing that to you when you were little...."  
  
He gives her a brief smile and checks the clock above the mantle.  
  
After a few minutes her sobs faded and Gohan let go."Come on. We better get going before it gets dark." Gohan said.Chichi nodded and picked up the baby to leave.  
  
They where half way across town when they heard a loud boom sound that woke the sleeping baby up. She started to cry and Chichi went into a panic. 'What if its the androids? What happens if they hear her crying?' She thought.  
  
"Over here! Now I'll go check it out. Leave after a few minutes if I'm not back and I'll meet you at Bulma's." Gohan said as he ushered them to a abandoned building.  
  
Chichi nodded and followed his directions. They waited longer than just a few minutes. It was more like a hour and he still hadn't returned. Finally, Chichi gave up and went on her way to Bulma's house, expecting to see him again.  
  
"Just a few more blocks....I'll feed you when we get there, don't worry. Ohhhhh please stop crying." Chichi said to her daughter who was whimpering. Rain started to fall as she made her way up the steps to a crumbling Capsule Corps.  
  
Bulma was waiting for her on the front porch. "Hi! I was starting to worry about you two- where's Gohan?"  
  
"I don't know. He was with us until we heard this loud boom and then he made me hide and told me to meet him here later. Where's Trunks?" "He's asleep. Do you want to lay her down for a nap?" Bulma asked. "Yeah....I want to feed her first and I want to wait for Gohan. I want him to get to say good-bye."  
  
"Okay. Where are my manners? Come on in!" Bulma said with a smile. Chichi followed Bulma to the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "So...how old is Trunks now?" Chichi asked trying to make conversation. "Hes 14 months now. And shes about a month, right?" "Yeah.... so are you going to let Trunks train once he gets old enough?" Chichi asked  
  
"Probably. But I'm formulating a plan to send him to the past once he's old enough. I'll have him warn everyone about the androids and everything else that has happened."  
  
"I hope that works out. Are you going to use one like the one we're putting her in?"  
  
"Well...no what I'm putting her in isn't a time machine. It's a dimension changer...that's what I call it anyway. I have it set to send her to dimension 188887. If the coordinations are right she will land at a shrine where someone is sure to take her in."  
  
"How do you know for sure this thing will work? What if it crashes?" "Chichi, there is no guarantee this will even work but its worth a shot, if you want her to live a normal life."  
  
" *sigh* Your right. I changed my mind.... I can't wait for Gohan...I have to send her off now before I change my mind." Chichi said will a sad look on her face.  
  
"If that's what you want than that's what we will do."  
  
About a hour after that they had the baby strapped into the machine safely. Bulma was checking the engine one last time before sending her off.  
  
"Good-bye little one. I'll miss you..I-I-I love you." Chichi began to cry. This was the last time she would ever see her baby again. She would never see her smile again. She would never feed her again. She would never give her the feeling of safety again. There would be no memories of her first word or her first step. There would only be memories of her first month of life for Chichi.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I have to. Go ahead."  
  
Bulma punched in the coordinations and the dimension number. Chichi and Bulma watched as the machine disappeared with a loud cracking noise. *********************************************************************** Hey! I hope you like my fic! What are you waiting for? Go R&R!  
  
Next chappy: The baby grows into a young teenage girl....with lotz of issues. 


	2. A Fresh Start

In Bloom Chapter two:  
  
"RYOKO! GET OUT OF BED!!!! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Yelled Yosho.  
  
"Don't yell at me like that. I'm up and ready. God, I swear I can't go one day without being yell at like I murdered someone." Ryoko said coming down the stairs. She ran her fingers through her long cyan hair and frowned at her grandfather.  
  
"Don't give me that look- and tuck your shirt in. Your weren't raised in a barn. Take that make- up off now! It's way to dark and I don't want you running around looking like that."  
  
Ryoko didn't like for people to tell her what to do. She had major authority problems and didn't take shit off of anyone. And as far as she was concerned her make-up was just fine.  
  
'The only reason he doesn't like my make-up is because it's different. He just wants me to be another mindless drone that follows the group. So what if I wear black lip stick? Or eye liner? I don't wear that much.' She though with pure look of hate on her face. When she was younger she had tried to please her grandfather but she didn't care what he thought anymore. He was never happy with her, no matter what she did.  
  
"Sorry I don't have enough time. I'm about to leave." Ryoko said.  
  
"Well you better not come home with that on your face. I'm tiered of you not listening to me anymore. Your just 17! Your not a adult and your not going to dress like a devil worshiper."  
  
"Whatever." She said walking out the door. She wasn't going to be talked to that way by anyone and just stand there.  
  
"Come back here! I'm not done with you!" He shouted.  
  
'Why can't she just do what I say? All I'm asking is that she respect me. She'll be 18 soon and I won't be able to ground her or tell her what to do...why can't she just humor me for now?' He sighed and started to walk back to the shrine.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Hey Ryoko! Come over here!"  
  
Ryoko turned to see her brother, Tenchi, waving her over to the carrot field. She sighed and walked over to him.  
  
"What do you want? I have to get to school."  
  
"If grampa sees you with that make-up on hes going to get mad and-" Tenchi got cut off.  
  
"I really don't care what grampa thinks. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to school." She said calmly.  
  
"Ryoko....I..... I uhhh....you have to promise not to start accusing me of being nosy before I tell you this.." Tenchi said nervously.  
  
Ryoko nodded and told him to continue.  
  
"Your school called yesterday. They asked for grampa but I told them that he was busy and that I would take a message. They said you haven't be to school for a whole month. If I get another call I'm going to tell grampa." He said sternly.  
  
"Why do you even bother? Why don't you just go tell him? Huh? Why would I care?"  
  
"Ryoko you know that's not true! You do care, I know you do. What happened to you? Your almost 18 and soon he won't be able to tell you what to do, so why don't you just try to please him for now."  
  
Ryoko laughed.  
  
"Yeah sure. You alway's listened to him and now your, what? 22? And you still take orders from him! And the sad part is that you are still living in this hell hole!" Ryoko sneered. "As soon as I turn 18 I'm out of here." She added as she walked away.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The wind blew through her long dark blue hair. The girl shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her neck.  
  
'Where are they? They should have already been here.' The girl thought.  
  
Little droplets of rain began to fall and the girl was forced to take cover in a small cafe.As the girl walked in she happened to overhear a conversations that worried her.  
  
"Did you hear about Master Yosho's announcement?" Said a tall thin man. "No." said another.  
  
"He said that he would be retiring soon and that he was going to pick the strongest fighter to take over his family shrine."  
  
"Why doesn't he just let that grandson of his take it over? I mean it is their family shrine."  
  
"Well rumor has it that the boy is weak and that Yosho doesn't think he has what it takes."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Yeah, but guess what the grand prize is?"  
  
"I thought you said this was for his family shrine...why would he offer a prize?"  
  
"Well he needs someone to take care of his granddaughter and who ever wins gets to marry her."  
  
"I've heard about his granddaughter. She's suppose to be very beautiful. But she's also suppose to be very rebellious, how would he ever get her to agree to this?"  
  
"That's just another rumor, but if its true I'm going to enter that contest."  
  
The two men laughed and drank their coffee.  
  
The girl was shocked by the conversation she had just overheard. She knew she had to warn Ryoko just in case this rumor was true.  
  
'Where are they? I have the right address.....If they don't get here soon I'm going to leave.'  
  
Just then a blond burst through the doors.  
  
"KIYONE! WHERE ARE YOU?" The blond cried.  
  
'Just what I need....'  
  
"Over here Mihoshi." She said with a cringe.  
  
"Oh, Kiyone when I couldn't find you outside I got really really worried!" Mihoshi said very bubbly.  
  
"Well, it started raining and I didn't want to get wet. I thought you were suppose to ride here with Ryoko....where is she?"  
  
"I waited as long as I could and she never showed up. I think she got side tracked with Copper."  
  
"Who's Copper?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"He's her boy friend."  
  
"W-w-what?? Ryoko has a boyfriend? How come she didn't tell me??"  
  
"She didn't want anyone to know at first. She called me last night and made me swear not to tell a soul."  
  
"Well you just told me. How come she didn't call me?! I haven't heard a word out from her for the past month."  
  
"I don't know.....I think she said she did but that your brother or some guy picked up and said you were'nt home."  
  
Kiyone sighed, " I guess it doesn't matter."  
  
"Kiyone, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Mihoshi said with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Well....its just that Ryoko has changed alot. I mean skipping school is nothing new...but we use to do it together. And whenever Ryoko got a crush or anything she would tell us right away... I just can't believe she's had a boyfriend and hasn't told me about it."  
  
"Well we all get busy every now and then. She's still the same Ryoko. And she didn't tell me until last night."  
  
"Yeah....but we all use to be so close...I guess I'm just over reacting. Has she told anyone else yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well that makes me feel alittle better. Hey, I have some news-"  
  
"Hold on just a sec...I have to call Ryoko."  
  
"Mihoshi, I don't think she's going to be at home."  
  
"I'm not calling her home phone...I'm calling her cell phone."  
  
"RYOKO HAS A CELL PHONE?! NO ONE EVER TOLD ME THIS!"  
  
"Kiyone...don't yell we're in a cafe....people are starting to stare-"  
  
"I don't care! Why should I? Don't even bother to call her, shes probably to busy for us."  
  
Just then Ryoko walked through the doors of the cafe.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Ryoko said waveing to Kiyone and Mihoshi.  
  
"Whatever." Kiyone sneered.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME??? WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?! YOU HAVEN'T CALLED FOR THE PAST MONTH!"  
  
"I've been busy, very busy." Ryoko said in a very calm manner.  
  
"To busy to pick up the phone and call your best friend? To busy to tell me about your new boy friend? Huh?"  
  
"It was suppose to be a secret. I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want it to get back to my Grandpa. But I was going to tell you today."  
  
"Your suppose to be able to tell your best friend all your secrets and trust that they won't tell everyone."  
  
"I'm sorry." Ryoko hung her head; she knew she was probably about to get lectured about how she should alway's trust her friends.  
  
"Yeah....well, I guess your okay." Kiyone was shocked to hear Ryoko apologize so easily. Usually she would never be the one to apologize first.  
  
"Alright....so....Ryoko tell us about this Copper guy *giggle*." Mihoshi said.  
  
"......There's really nothing to tell." Ryoko said with a laugh. *********************************************** In Future Trunks's time  
  
Bulma had been sick for a long time now and it didn't look like she was going to make it for much longer. Her attitude had changed alot since Chichi had died. She only knew sadness and hate. Hate for those androids that had taken all that she loved and sadness for what it made her into.  
  
Suddenly her thoughts drifted to that little girl that she had sent away those 17 years ago. Who was she? What does she like? What kind of person is she? But it was to late to think about such things. She regretted it more than ever now.  
  
'Maybe if I had refused to send her away Chichi would still be here. The only reason she died was because she had no cause for living after Gohan died. If that girl was still here maybe Chchi would have felt obligated to be strong for her... Chichi.... why did you have to leave me here alone..... without you I'm like salt with out my pepper... or jelly without my peanut butter... why am I comparing my self to edible things?' As all these things ran through Bulma's mind Trunks entered the room.  
  
"How are you feeling? You've been awful quiet the past couple of days." He asked taking a seat at the far end of the room.  
  
"Trunks...I almost didn't see you come in. I suppose I'm okay. No different than yesterday, or the day before that."  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked hoping he could some how cheer her up. "Yes. There is. Look under the foot of my bed. There you should find a purple heart shaped box.... yeah that's it." She said as Trunks bonked his head on her bed frame several times before finding the right thing.  
  
"What is this?" He asked looking at his mother suspiciously.  
  
He could only hope it had to do with his father. He knew very little about him... sure he had met him in the past, but there was no relationship between them. He knew little next to nothing about his father. But it was doubtful that it had anything to do with his father. His mother rarely talked about him. After a while Trunks stopped asking about him because he realized how badly it hurt his mother to talk about hist father.  
  
"I think it's something that will interest you. Chichi gave it to me shortly before.... well before she passed away." Bulma said.  
  
"Okay...." Trunks gave his mother a very confused look. What would Chichi had given his mother that would interest him? He had only talked to her about twice in his whole life.  
  
"I'm going to tell you about something that I should had a long time ago."  
  
She began pulling out pictures and printed information about a 17 year old girl that lived in some place called Japan with her adoptive grandfather and brother.  
  
"But what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well.... Chichi had another child besides Gohan."  
  
"WHAT?" Trunks asked in complete shock.  
  
"*sigh* She had a daughter.... she didn't name her because she didn't want to get attached to her. But according to this information I got when I hacked into a data base her name is Ryoko. I'll let you look at all this in a minute. First let me tell you that we had no choice but to send her away. I wish we didn't have to but Chichi was so afraid for her. She didn't want her to fight. She wanted her to have a normal life. There are alot of things about the way Chichi felt that you won't be able to understand until you have kids of your own... so please try to look at it from her perspective."  
  
Trunks just sat there staring at his mother. How could she keep something from him this big and then tell him like it was no big thing? But how was it possible? Another sayjiin???  
  
******************************************************************* How did you like the second chapter? I hope you thought it was good..... you better review it now.... I SAY REVIEW IT NOW!!!!!  
  
Next chapter: Who is this Copper guy anyways.... is he any good for Ryoko or is he a cheating lying scum bag like my X boyfriend (CHAD!)? 


End file.
